


It is complicated

by StarWarsJunker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: Un tipo de fix it de algunas cosillas de The Last Jedi. Voy a jugar con el canon un poco.Esta historia es Luke x Rey. Si les disgusta por favor no lean. Gracias
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	It is complicated

**Author's Note:**

> No había suficiente Luke x Rey.

La primera vez que la vio, creyó que simplemente era un espejismo. Que por fin se había vuelto loco luego de sus años aislado sin otra compañía humana, sin nadie con quién hablar.   
Pero ¿por qué la Fuerza le enviaría visiones de alguien tan hermosa en primer lugar?   
La Fuerza nunca le había mostrado compasión, no en medio de la guerra. De una de las tantas guerras que atravesó, ni le había dado discernimiento para poder ayudar a su sobrino a luchar contra las voces de quienes querían utilizarlo. 

La Fuerza no iba a mostrarle a una bella joven que suplicaba por su ayuda y que la entrenara.   
No. Era real. 

Eso hacía todo peor.   
A Luke le agradaba su soledad. Le agradaba rumiar sus errores y su propio dolor, le gustaba toquetear sus propias heridas emocionales sin dejarlas sanar. No quería que una intrusa le arrebatara su soledad, le obligara a sacar la cabeza de sí mismo y mirar que los demás necesitaban una mano. Necesitaban a la Leyenda Luke Skywalker.   
No quería mirar sus propios errores y dolores para dejarlos ir e intentar remediarlos. 

Y ahora la Fuerza era quien lo golpeaba en la cara con la realidad de una galaxia que no deseaba formar parte, a manos de una joven de ojos pardos que lo miraba con una reverencia que él no pudo soportar. 

Entonces la alejó. Con su rudeza, haciendo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarla, arrojando el arma de su padre hacia el risco. Porque esa no era su arma. Su arma estaba a salvo, guardada. Maldita. 

  
No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que Rey era insistente, obstinada. No se iría sin verlo, se negaba a aceptar que él no quería verla. Y Luke tuvo ganas de llorar. No sabía exactamente si era porque un ser humano mostraba interés en él luego de casi una década, si era porque la Fuerza estaba intentando doblegarlo para que se abriera nuevamente a ella, o si era porque tenía miedo de que quisieran usarlo como un arma, de nuevo. 

Luego se enteró que Han había muerto. A manos de Kylo Ren. Su propia sangre. No debería haberlo sorprendido como lo hizo. Su sangre, llena de tantos midiclorians, estaba maldita, condenada. Su familia estaba presa de una maldición, desde el momento que su padre había escogido el Lado Oscuro. Y sin embargo encontró extremadamente difícil el no llorar frente a la desconocida.

Era su culpa. Todo era su culpa. Rey insistió, pero si algo sirvió la noticia de Han fue para confirmarle que no podía involucrarse en aquello. 

Y sin embargo Rey no cedió. Se quedó allí, frente a su cabaña, esperándolo, persiguiendolo luego durante su rutina diaria. Luke quería reír de lo ridículo de la situación. ¿Él habría insistido tanto a Obi Wan para que lo entrenara si se hubiera enterado de que era sensible a la Fuerza? 

Probablemente. 

******

Rey le hablaba de ella, de su vida, y a Luke le pareció dolorosamente calcada a la infancia llena de sufrimiento de Anakin Skywalker. Al punto que tuvo que silenciar mentalmente su voz porque ya no pudo escuchar más de ello. 

De vez en cuando Luke gruñía monosílabos.. Y no necesitaba abrirse a la Fuerza de nuevo para saber que la joven se lo tomaba como una pequeña victoria. 

*****

La segunda noche en Ahch-To desde la llegada de Rey llovió. Y Luke no pudo soportar dejarla afuera a la intemperie.   
A regañadientes le abrió la puerta de su cabaña y la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a sentarse frente al fuego que estaba encendido. Luego puso en sus manos un caldo del pescado que había cazado aquella tarde antes del diluvio. 

-Come. -ordenó. No iba a tener en su consciencia el permitir que una niña se enfermara. 

La joven frente a él no esperó otra orden, en dos minutos terminó su porción y Luke sin esperar tomó bruscamente el cuenco y lo volvió a llenar. ¿Acaso había comido esos dos días allí o estaba tan aterrada que él desapareciera que literalmente no se había movido de la puerta? 

-Si comiste algo mientras estuviste aquí ¿verdad? -le preguntó a Rey luego de verla tan hambrienta. 

Ella asintió.-Chewie me trajo raciones de emergencia del Halcón. -una pausa.- ¿Esto significa que me enseñara los caminos de la Fuerza? 

La suavizada expresión de Luke se endureció nuevamente al ver la ilusión dibujada en las facciones de Rey. 

-No. -aseguró simplemente. Y allí estaba de nuevo, la Fuerza intentando que él se abriera de nuevo, como cada vez que estaba en la presencia de la joven Rey, como si esta emanara directamente de ella. 

Era tan extraño. Y curioso. ¿Cuánto potencial tendría Rey realmente? Luke detuvo su tren de pensamientos ahí, no quería ceder. No aún. 

-¿Por qué no?-Rey se quejó como si fuera una niña demandando un postre. Su indignación dio paso a la furia en ella. 

Era rápida para la ira. Como Ben... _ **No. Detente.**_

-Es complicado, Rey. Disfruta tu comida. -dijo en un tono no tan rudo como había pretendido. 

No quería que Rey se mantuviera molesta con él por mucho tiempo.   
No cuando lo miraba como si fuera la personificación de todas las leyendas que ella había escuchado toda su vida.   
Quizás lo era. Luke no quería saberlo. 

Le tomó otros quince minutos a Rey terminar su segunda porción y comenzar a bostezar, parpadeando pesadamente varias veces. Luke fingió no mirarla, muy metido en sus pensamientos. La verdad es que verla adormecida era lo más tierno que había contemplado en mucho tiempo, y no podia evitar sentir su pecho cálido, preguntándose si de haber tomado desiciones diferentes hubiera podido tener alguien en su hogar a quien arropar cuando se viera así de cansada. 

Luke dejó los cuencos a un lado antes de acomodar su cama y darle una frazada a Rey, a su invitada inesperada. 

-Deberías descansar. 

-¿Qué haré si desapareces en medio de la noche? No puedo volver con la General Leia sin ti. 

Luke puso los ojos en blanco. Pero antes de hacer un comentario hiriente notó que Rey escondía cierto temor. Temor a fracasar en su primer misión. El hombre suspiró profundamente. 

-Prometo no desaparecer hasta que despiertes.-dijo abriendo la puerta sin importarle la llovizna.

-¡Espere! ¡Maestro Skywalker! ¿A dónde va? -Rey ya se había cubierto con la frazada. 

-A caminar.-respondió simplemente. A enfrentarse con las cosas que no quería saber era una mejor explicación. 

No quería pensar. No quería pensar en la manera que Rey lo miraría si se enteraba de sus épicos fracasos. De cómo había fallado. De cómo prácticamente había entregado a su sobrino en bandeja de plata al Lado Oscuro. 

Fue hacia el Halcón. El reencuentro con su antiguo astrodroide fue placentero, hasta que le mostró la grabación de Leia, la primera vez que había visto a su hermana.  
Un golpe bajo sin duda. Lo que necesitaba para dejarse empujar a esto otra vez. 

¿Realmente iba a tomar el lugar que quería dejar atrás?   
La Fuerza ronroneaba a su alrededor, como si estuviera feliz de su decisión, como si la aprobara. Y Luke se encontró abriéndose a ella de nuevo. Un poco. Lo suficiente para extenderse a sus alrededores. Nada más.   
Suspiró bajo la lluvia helada. 

Abrió la puerta de su cabaña con lentitud y extremo silencio. Rey estaba dormida sobre su cama, cubierta hasta las orejas con la frazada que le había dado. La miró unos momentos, a pesar de estar en un sueño relativamente semi profundo no bajaba la guardia. El sable en mano. Eran costumbres de quien nunca puede tener un sueño a salvo. Luke tragó saliva. Conocía ese sentimiento demasiado bien. 

Uno. Dos. Tres latidos más y Rey se despertó. 

-Tres lecciones. -informó Luke.- Comenzaremos al amanecer. Tres lecciones y te enseñaré porqué los Jedi deben extinguirse. 

Rey sonrió, y volvió a dormir. 

Luke meditó la mayor parte de la noche. Para calmar sus propios nervios, para intentar encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, una esperanza de que las cosas podían revertirse. 

*****

La lección comenzó bastante difícil. Era igual que enseñarle a un niño. Y algo de la forma errónea en que Rey definía a la Fuerza le recordó tanto al Ben Solo de diez años que por un instante temió estar en un bucle temporal creado por la Fuerza solo para molestarlo y terminar con la poca sanidad que le quedaba. 

Luke se concentró en su papel, intentando que Rey lograra meditar. Y esa parte fue bien. De hecho la joven podía extenderse bastante para una principiante, y Luke aprovechó el momento para testear qué tanto potencial parecía albergar Rey de Jakku.   
Impresionante sin duda. Ese poder, tan familiar y nuevo al mismo tiempo le maravilló. Y lo aterró cuando la pelicastaña comenzó a inclinarse hacia la oscuridad presente en la isla.

Idiota. Debería de haber comenzado a meditar a su par para guiarla. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan básico?   
La abofeteó. Cuando Rey volvió en sí parecía bastante aturdida. 

-Fuiste directo hacia la oscuridad. Ni siquiera te resististe. -¿qué significaba? No lo entendía. ¿Acaso venía de un legado oscuro como Ben?- Te ofreció algo que necesitabas y ni siquiera trataste se detenerte.

 _ **No.**_

-Ese lugar trataba de enseñarme algo. -se defendió Rey, intentando recuperar el aliento. Luke le había dado la espalda. Ella se puso de pie de nuevo.- Vi todo. Vi la Isla, el planeta. incluso sentí las estrellas cantar a la distancia. Pero tú. Tú deberías ser una mancha luminosa. Estás encerrado. Encerrado en ti mismo y tu dolor y su arrepentimiento. ¿Qué hiciste, qué errores cometiste para haberte aislado así? 

Por esto no quería abrirse. Rey iba a poder leerlo como un libro abierto. Lo sabía. No habría secretos posibles para esos bellos ojos que bajo la luz de sol parecían verdes. 

Era poderosa. Llena de potencial. Y extremadamente sensible a los demás. Luke se aseguró de tener sus barreras mentales en su sitio.

-Una vez he visto este poder bruto. En Ben Solo. -estaba aterrado, pálido.- En ese momento no me asustó lo suficiente. Ahora sí. 

Por el rostro de Rey pasaron varias emociones. El dolor por el rechazo que estaba segura Skywalker le estaba dando, la furia por saberse comparada al monstruo de Kylo Ren. Y la sorpresa por saberse poderosa en la Fuerza. 

No tenía sentido. Ella era una simple chatarrera. Era nadie. Una desconocida.   
Estiró su mano para alcanzar al maestro Luke, la Fuerza a su alrededor le decía que no lo dejara irse aún sin terminar de hablar de esto, pero sus ojos celestes la miraron con rechazo y la súplica murió en su garganta. 

Rey lloró, abrazandose a sí misma y la Fuerza protestó alrededor de Luke, urgiendole a volver a ella. El hombre sólo suspiró y siguió su camino al árbol sagrado. 

*****

Luego de intentar meditar con los textos sagrados en sus manos, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, y que la Fuerza no respondiera a su pedido de guía cósmica, Luke se rindió.   
Era mejor que volviera con la joven Rey. La había herido, sin duda. Comprendía que sus palabras habían estado de más. Y supuso que lo mejor era otorgar una explicación, de porqué se alejó de todos, de porqué le aterraba la similitud entre ella y su sobrino.   
Porqué tenía fallar otra vez. 

Encontró a Rey en la rampa de entrada del Halcón, había ido a hablar con Chewie por lo visto. La joven le miró con esos ojos claros que parecían atravesar su alma, y Luke se encontró sin aliento. 

-Si quieres que te enseñe mereces saber los errores de mi pasado. -dijo para luego sentarse sobre la rampa y señalar lugar a su lado. 

Y Luke le contó todo. Le contó cómo le había fallado a su sobrino, a sus estudiantes, cómo el ser un mito había hecho que todo se le subiera a la cabeza al punto de creerse invencible. Cómo su propia arrogancia había sido su ruina y fue sincero en cuanto a lo atemorizado que estaba por fallar de nuevo. Quizás no con esas palabras exactas, pero lo dio a entender claramente. 

Rey escuchó con atención cada palabra, y Luke estaba seguro que sabría las partes en que no decía toda la historia, pero eso no parecía importar. Entonces hizo algo inesperado. Lo abrazó, sus delgados brazos rodeando la figura del maestro Jedi. Esa cercanía sirvió para que Luke notara lo realmente delgada que estaba, lo mucho que probablemente había sufrido en Jakku desde niña. 

No podía darle la espalda. La Fuerza había tenido razón en enviarle a alguien tan obstinada y tenaz. Luke no escucharía a otra persona. 

-Yo no te fallaré. -anunció Rey solemnemente, separando el abrazo, en su rostro una expresión decidida.

Luke sonrió, algo triste, había oído esas palabras muchas veces antes. -Intentemos de nuevo la meditación. Pero esta vez sostendras mi mano todo el tiempo. Y si te digo que vuelvas debes hacerlo inmediatamente. Son las reglas. -arqueó las cejas, aguardando la respuesta de su ahora alumna. 

-Acepto las reglas. -respondió Rey entusiasmada. Se colocó en la postura de meditación extendiendo su mano al Maestro Skywalker.   
Luke la aceptó. 

*****

La mañana siguiente los encontró durmiendo en cabañas separadas. A pesar de que Luke le había asegurado que no se iría de su isla en medio de la noche, Rey estaba esperando un abandono. Cuando despertó sintió claramente la presencia de su maestro en la Fuerza, apenas extendiéndose. 

Y sintió algo más. Lo identificó como lo que la había despertado. Un tirón en su pecho que la obligó a mirar al frente.   
Parpadeó varias veces, su temor palpable. Frente a ella Kylo Ren estaba sentado, un par de androides médicos suturando sus heridas, las heridas que ella le inflingió en la Base Starkiller.   
Cruzaron miradas por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.   
No podía estar allí, no realmente. Debía ser un truco. 

Y luego el instinto de Rey tomó control de su cuerpo. Apenas sintió cuando apretó el gatillo del blaster apuntando a Kylo. Aunque sintió como si se hubiera disparado a ella misma. Se sobresaltó, saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña, dejando caer la frazada que Luke le había dado. 

Y allí lo encontró, otra vez. Pudo ver sus alrededores. Ren aún estaba en su nave. Le apuntó con su mano. 

-Traerás a Skywalker ante mi. -ordenó Kylo, habiéndose recuperado un poco de la sorpresa. Pero Rey sonrió. - Tú no estás haciendo esto. El esfuerzo te mataría. -comentó como si fuera un hecho igual de cierto que la Fuerza. 

Entonces ambos lo oyeron, la voz a la distancia de Luke. El maestro Jedi demandaba una explicación. Rey miró entonces a Kylo una vez más antes que este desapareciera.

Rey salió de su transe entonces, mirando su cabaña y el notorio agujero que había en la estructura. Tragó con dificultad, podía sentir la curiosidad irradiar de Luke. ¿Iba a expulsarla? 

-¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo? -cuestionó Luke por segunda vez, un poco más fuerte, luego de acercarse a ella. Su instinto le indicó que algo no era normal aquella mañana. 

-Estaba.. Limpiando mi blaster, y se disparó por accidente. Lo siento. 

_Mentira_ , susurró la Fuerza. Luke simplemente suspiró. Era importante que no la presionara en el asunto por ahora. 

-Vamos. Es hora de nuestra segunda lección. -indicó el hombre haciéndole señas para que le siguiera. 

Comenzaron al borde de un risco, Luke observando a la distancia, Rey moviendo su sable de luz de forma instintiva, siguiendo formas de ataque y defensa similares a las que usaba con su bastón. Había algo más allí, el brillo en los ojos claros de Luke era un indicador que él estaba viendo algo que ella no, pero su maestro no hizo comentarios al respecto.   
El entrenamiento terminó cuando Rey partió una roca a la mitad y esta cayó sobre el acantilado, por fortuna no hiriendo a nadie en su descenso. 

Luke se esforzó por no pasar una mano por su rostro, frustrado. Esa agresión, la había visto antes. Rey era tan joven para tener tanta furia en su interior.   
Esto no sería fácil de hablar. 

Como en la rampa del Halcón, Luke señalo el sitio a su lado para que su estudiante se sentara.   
Debió luchar físicamente contra la bilis que subió su garganta cuando comenzó a hablar. 

-Cuéntame de nuevo sobre tu despertar en la Fuerza. Y el papel de mi sobrino en ella. -pidió Luke, su expresión cuidadosamente neutral. 

Rey jugueteó con el sable de luz apagado en sus manos, intentando armar su historia. 

-Ya te lo he dicho. Mientras caminábamos. -dijo algo nerviosa. 

-Lo sé. No estaba prestando atención. Lo siento. -respondió, tomando el sable de sus manos.- Yo me quedaré con esto por ahora. 

Rey suspiró, cruzando sus piernas y mirando directo a su maestro. 

-Siempre ha habido algo en mi. Un instinto, casi como una voz guiandome en mis decisiones en Jakku. Fue el mismo instinto que me llevó a seguir a Han y a Finn para devolver a BB 8, que me llevó a escuchar el sable de Luke Skywalker llamándome en Takodana. -rascó su nuca.- No quería tener nada que ver con esto. Sólo quería seguir esperando a mis padres, no me importaba la Resistencia, la Primera Orden. Huí luego de ver cosas horrendas, visiones del pasado y el futuro entremezcladas, y ahí me encontró tu sobrino. Kylo Ren. Me llevó a su nave a interrogarme, se metió en mi cabeza -tembló notoriamente al recordarlo.- Pero lo más curioso es que pide ver su mente también. Detectar sus miedos y sus preocupaciones, sus objetivos. Entonces él se asustó, salió de mi cabeza cuando le dije que nunca sería igual de fuerte que Darth Vader. 

Luke quien hasta el momento había tenido una mirada inexpresiva no fue capaz de mantener la sorpresa lejos de sus facciones. 

-Estas diciendo que atravesaste los escudos mentales de alguien con veinte años de entrenamiento en la Fuerza. -afirmó Luke, incrédulo. 

-¿Sí? Lo extraño es que a pesar de estar fuera de su cabeza pude sentir sus emociones, en el puente, antes de que... -no pudo continuar.- como si aún estuviéramos conectados, sentí su dolor y el conflicto dentro suyo. ¿Es normal eso? Para dos sensibles a la Fuerza.

Luke parpadeó un par de veces, su cabeza corriendo a mil por hora intentando hallar una explicación. Los únicos lazos en la Fuerza que conocían eran los de maestro padawan, que tardaban meses e incluso años en formarse. 

-¿Qué pasó realmente esta mañana, Rey? -preguntó al ser incapaz de darle una respuesta a la joven. 

-Yo...lo vi. En mi cabaña. Lo vi tan claramente como lo veo a usted en este momento. Le disparé pero no llegué a herirlo. Cuando salí intentó ordenarme que te llevara ante él pero no sucedió nada. 

Luke dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Aquello sí era nuevo. Y algo de lo que jamás había escuchado.   
Ahora tenía sentido aquel canal que había sentido en Rey cuando meditaron juntos.   
Ahora tenía sentido la Fuerza agitandose de forma extraña a su alrededor cuando oyó el blaster dispararse aquella mañana. 

-La próxima vez que suceda, quiero que me busques, ¿de acuerdo? Que me uses como ancla como cuando meditamos juntos. -solicitó el maestro Jedi, la preocupación en su rostro evidente. 

Se levantó abruptamente, debía buscar consejo, si la Fuerza escuchaba, claro. 

Vio a Rey asintir mientras le devolvía el sable.

****

Se dirigió al árbol antiguo, muerto hace siglos, pero cuyo centro en la Fuerza seguía firme, poderoso como el primer día.   
Al pie del árbol lo esperaba alguien, alguien que creyó no volvería a ver jamás. 

-Te tomó bastante venir a mi por consejo. -dijo Anakin a modo de saludo. 

-No lo haría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. -suspiró Luke. El fantasma de su padre estaba como el último día que le había visto, antes de que todo en su vida se fuera al infierno.

-Intenté contactarte antes. A ti. A Ben. -suspiró.- Imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando vi que te cerraste a la Fuerza, y que mi nieto no podía escucharme en medio de toda esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba. 

-Imagino que Leia no fue una opción. 

-No realmente. Su rechazo fue bastante claro. No puedo culparla. -respondió el fantasma. 

-Rey. Ella es... -Luke deseaba ir al punto. Esto era incómodo para él. 

-Poderosa en la Fuerza. Como pocos. Igual que Ben. -asintió Anakin.- Debes comprender que están conectados de una manera que nadie ha visto por generaciones. Son algo único, que luego de ellos problamente no volverá a verse por mil años más. 

Luke quedó sin habla unos momentos. -¿Qué es? ¿Cómo...? 

-Son lo que llaman una diada en la Fuerza. Intentarán arrastrarse mutuamente, uno hacia la oscuridad, otro hacia la luz. Pero ninguno tendrá éxito hasta que se encuentren en un punto medio. -Luke no tenía palabras, por lo que Anakin siguió hablando.- Debes ayudarlos, hijo. Ambos están aterrados, no comprenden lo que sucede. Rey ve a Ben como un monstruo. -frunció el entrecejo- tú lo ves como un monstruo. 

-Asesinó a su padre a sangre fría. -respondió fríamente Luke. La charla le estaba poniendo de mal humor. 

\- Yo asesiné a tu madre. -fue apenas un susurro, pero la vergüenza claramente expresada en la Fuerza que le rodeaba.- Ben fue manipulado, así como yo lo fui en su momento. La Oscuridad ha intentado tomar posesión de su mente desde que era un bebé, y aún no lo ha logrado, no totalmente. Rey puede ser la respuesta para traer a Ben de nuevo. 

\- No voy a usarla como una herramienta. No voy a exponerla a todo esto para traer a Ben. Ni siquiera sé si es posible. 

Anakin suspiró, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo. 

\- Nadie se va realmente. Él sigue allí. Pero su vergüenza y sed de venganza nublan su juicio. -una pausa, Anakin parecía cansado, triste, como si todo le pesara.- Si no vas a ayudarlo debes ayudar a Rey. Ella sabrá qué hacer. Y hay algo más. Su identidad... 

Luke sonrió con tristeza. -Su familia tiene un pasado en la Oscuridad, ¿cierto? Lo sentí. Cuando me abrí de nuevo a la Fuerza. Por eso no le permití meditar sola. Se va demasiado a la Oscuridad. 

-Como Ben. La oscuridad le ofrecerá respuestas, debe sentir que tiene un lugar de pertenencia. Debes ser su ancla, pero no solo cuando meditan. -Anakin sonrió sl ver a su hijo sonrojarse como un adolescente.- Confío que esa parte no te costará. 

Y así como así Anakin se había ido. Luke maldijo por lo bajo, pensando en todo el trabajo que debía hacer. Por lo visto debería volver con la Resistencia, con su hermana.  
Leia iba a regañarlo de forma horrible por su ausencia. La Fuerza a su alrededor pareció coincidir con esto, y Luke suspiró.   
Una Diada. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de cruzarse con una para un Jedi?   
Luke dudaba ahora que su decisión de dejar morir a los Jedi fuera lo adecuado. Se sentía tan perdido, aún no había caído de lo que su padre le pidió. Recuperar a Ben, no podía hacer eso. No luego de todos sus errores. 

******

Indeciso, volvió a Rey, quien estaba practicando de nuevo con su sable de luz. Luke asintió al verla, indicándole que podía continuar. Mientras le habló de las diferentes formas de defender y atacar con el arma de un Jedi. Le recordó que era parte de su ser, que jamás debía perderlo ni entregarlo a nadie.   
Le contó a la joven que tardaría años en dominar dichas formas de combate y que no se desesperara, que todo debía ser a su tiempo.   
La paciencia debía ser vital en su entrenamiento. 

La cena transcurrió en silencio, Rey no deseaba presionar a Luke pero sabía que el Jedi había encontrado algún tipo respuesta.   
Luego de tomar el cuenco en sus manos, miró a su maestro con expectativa. 

-Entonces... -comenzó Rey.- La extraña conexión con... 

-¿Crees que sea adecuado que tengas una trenza en el cabello? Los padawans solían tenerla pero no estoy seguro de querer conservar todas las tradiciones. -interrumpió Luke. 

-Maestro. Le estoy preguntando algo importante. -dijo tomando su mano, apretando con gentileza. 

-Sé lo que es. Pero debo decirles a ambos al mismo tiempo. -respondió Luke, suplicando con la mirada a Rey que no insistiera más, rogando poder controlar aquel vértigo que le producía tenerla tan cerca. 

-De acuerdo. -pudo sentir su inseguridad pero no hizo más comentarios. 

Poco después notaron que no habían soltado sus manos. Rey simplemente sonrió, antes de besar la mejilla de su maestro y reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro.   
Luke no la rechazó, sino que rodeó su cintura con su brazo libre. 

Sería difícil, pero tener a Rey junto a él le había devuelto la esperanza de que todo podía mejorar. 


End file.
